1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a clasp knife, and more particularly to a knife of which a blade is safely locked in a handle and will not freely pivot in an undesired manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional clasp knife includes a handle (60) being composed of a first part (61) and a second part (62) assembled together, and a blade (70) pivotally mounted on the handle (60). A pivot pin (63) is provided on the second part (62) of the handle (60), by which an installed portion (71) of the blade (70) is pivotally mounted between the first part (61) and the second part (62).
The blade (70) has a cutting edge and a back opposite to the cutting edge. A lug (72) is formed on a top surface and adjacent the back of the blade (70). When the blade (70) is received in the handle (60), the lug (72) is located outside the handle (60), by which a user can extend the blade (70) very easily.
A flexible sheet (64) is mounted on the second part (62), and has a free end (641) adjacent the pivot pin (63) and a fixed end (not numbered) secured on the second part (62). The blade (70) has a notch (73) defined at a rear end thereof. When the blade (70) is extended, the free end (641) is erected to locate in the notch (73), and presses against the installed portion (71) to prevent the blade (70) from freely pivoting.
A protrusion (65) is formed on the flexible sheet (64) and positioned in a recess (74) defined on a bottom surface of the blade (70) when the blade (70) is received in the handle (60), so that the blade (70) is fastened in the handle (60) and cannot freely pivot.
However, by only using the protrusion (65) positioned in the recess (74), the blade (70) cannot surely fastened in the handle (60) and may freely pivot out to injure a user.
Therefore, the invention provides a clasp knife to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a clasp knife of which a blade can be surely fastened in a handle and will not freely pivot without an operation of a user.